


Dietro le Parole di un'Ombra

by beckling



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckling/pseuds/beckling
Summary: L'Ombra cresceva nella solitudine, nell'angustia del soffocamento, da cui aveva costante riparo. Finché l'occhio non diventa lucerna, la luce che è nel cuore rimane tenebra.





	Dietro le Parole di un'Ombra

"Non voglio lasciarti solo, Nageki…" 

In piedi sul cornicione del palazzo, Kazuaki osservava assente il precipizio di 32 piani al di sotto di sé. Ci aveva già provato: ma la prima volta l’altezza era stata troppo poco elevata perché ne potesse uscire con qualcosa di più che un lungo ricovero in ospedale, mentre la seconda era stato fin troppo tempo ad osservare il vuoto per non essere notato da qualcuno ed essere tirato con violenza all'interno dell’edificio.

Questa volta doveva essere al sicuro. Era un edificio abbandonato, un grattacielo degli umani che era ormai in rovina da anni: nessuno avrebbe interferito, e l’altezza era più che sufficiente. Da lì, l’intera città era visibile nel suo crepuscolare splendore. 

"Lo sto per fare, Nageki, lo sto per fare… questa è la volta buona. Ti raggiungerò… Non sarai più solo."

Sorridendo si mosse per fare un passo in avanti. Le ultime cose che vedeva erano le ceneri di un mondo crudele, malvagio e spento per qualcuno che aveva perso assolutamente tutto.

Il suo cuore si strinse dolorosamente; una folata di vento gli fece perdere l’equilibrio e lo respinse indietro. Sentì la sua voce, finalmente.

"Pensi davvero sia abbastanza? Che sia così facile? Pensi che ti accoglierò una volta lì?"

Kazuaki s’incupì.

"N-No… Ma certo che no… Non mi accoglierai."

"La mia morte è stata più lunga, più dolorosa e meno poetica della tua. Tu non hai sofferto neanche una briciola di quello che io ho sofferto a causa tua. E ancora pensi che morendo potrai ripagarmi? E persino hai l’insolenza di credere che avrai il diritto di rivedermi? Smettila di provarci. Non puoi morire ancora. Non ancora."

"Nageki…"

"Sai che cosa devi fare. Quell’uomo è ancora in vita; ha cambiato nome, ma è sicuramente ancora in vita. Devi trovarlo, e ucciderlo per me. E’ questo quello che ti avevo chiesto di fare, no? Perché ancora non ti sei mosso?"

"I-Io..." sudava, ma riprese fiato. "Sì. Hai ragione. Sono solo un vigliacco…" si fissò in un sorriso disperato e maligno. "Lo ucciderò… perché è ciò che tu vuoi. E poi, dopo averlo fatto, mi darò alle fiamme anche io. Solo così posso pagare una minima parte del debito, Nageki, non è vero?" Alzò la testa, sorrise pieno di determinazione, e fissò laddove nel cielo vedeva l’immagine di Nageki. "So che non riuscirò mai a pagarti del tutto. Ma per ora, perdonami così." Cautamente si rifece strada sul cornicione e tremando rientrò dentro; rimettendosi in piedi barcollando, guardò di nuovo fuori. La figura di Nageki era ancora lì; la luce del pomeriggio le passava attraverso splendidamente.

Quell’ombra dalle sembianze di Nageki che gli si creava così spesso di fronte alla vista, annebbiando tutto il resto ogni volta, gli aveva parlato sempre con voce severa e insistente fino ad allora, ma questa volta sembrava avergli sorriso dolcemente, quasi con un segno di approvazione. 

Ah… quanto gli era mancato quel sorriso.

Per rivederlo ancora, non c’era altra via. Doveva finalmente mantenere la promessa fatta.

***

Per mantenersi all’Università, Kazuaki non aveva scelta che raccattare diversi lavori part-time, spesso prestando servizio anche di notte. Fu decisamente allora che il suo ciclo sonno-veglia si scombinò in quel modo quasi surreale. 

Non che non avesse già avuto problemi di sonno, a partire da quel giorno. L’Ombra era come un disco rotto che non poteva essere fermato. Gli parlava nell’orecchio a ogni ora della giornata e della notte. Ci aveva fatto l’abitudine; d’altra parte era come leggere le numerose lettere che Nageki gli aveva lasciato e che Kazuaki custodiva con cura, rileggendole appassionatamente quasi ogni giorno.

Nel minuscolo appartamento che era riuscito ad affittare, si erano presto affollate pile di libri di matematica e fisica, per lo più presi in prestito da biblioteche, non avendo Kazuaki soldi abbastanza per comprarne di propri. Non era mai stato particolarmente perspicace se non in quelle due materie, alle superiori. Nageki al contrario era stato più portato per la letteratura, e aveva sempre avuto alcune difficoltà nelle scienze. Spesso Kazuaki aveva dovuto dargli ripetizioni insieme agli altri bambini del centro accoglienza. Anche quando vivevano da soli, si era preoccupato che Nageki non passasse tutto il suo tempo a leggere romanzi. Dopo tutto, era ancora un ragazzino, e la sua istruzione non era completa. Kazuaki non poteva permettere che abbandonasse del tutto il curriculum scolastico che i suoi coetanei stavano invece adempiendo andando a scuola.

Era lì che la sua vocazione all’insegnamento si fece strada: con Nageki. Spiegare concetti con calma e pazienza, premiando i risultati faticosi ma soddisfacenti di suo fratello era una sensazione meravigliosa: se ne era innamorato.

Anche in questo Nageki lo aveva spronato; anche in questo Nageki aveva cambiato la sua esistenza: ne era stato la parte più fondamentale. Come poteva non essergli riconoscente...?

Ricordando queste cose, il cuore di Kazuaki veniva rassicurato nello studio. In fondo, apprendere a livello accademico le materie che più lo avevano appassionato nei tempi felici della sua vita aveva un che di nostalgicamente piacevole. Lo distraeva totalmente da qualsiasi affanno e riusciva ad assorbirlo per giornate e nottate intere.

Pur tuttavia, così facendo, la sua alienazione dal mondo non fece che peggiorare. 

All’Università non fece amici. A malapena parlò con qualcuno; in molti lo prendevano per una sorta di gentile ma gelido fantasma, o al peggio per un timido e insignificante secchione.

Non poteva che essere così. Lo studio era più importante, più interessante, e decisamente meno pericoloso che intrattenere rapporti amichevoli con gli altri, che lo avrebbero solamente distratto dal suo vero obiettivo.

Rinchiuso nella sua stanzetta, seduto a un tavolinetto precario e sommerso da libri e fogli, spesso la voce di Nageki gli si era fatta più forte e pressante.

"Ti stai divertendo, è così? Ti stai dimenticando di me? Ti sei rammollito e hai abbandonato il tuo obiettivo? Ho saputo che ti piacerebbe fare il professore: lo so, lo vedo. Lo devi fare, certo, ma lo devi fare per me, non per te. Non c’è niente nella tua vita che valga qualcosa se non me, ricordalo."

"Lo so, lo so, Nageki!" Kazuaki esclamava, preso da un’esaltazione, e riprendeva a studiare, scribacchiando più freneticamente e con più vigore di prima, quando sentiva quelle parole, e in cuor suo rispondeva: "Lo sto facendo per te, solo per te! Tutto quello che faccio… sì, alla fine, è tutto per te. Guardami! Questa fatica serve solo per arrivare più presto da te. Presto… arriverò presto, aspettami!" Stremato, si coricava solamente dopo aver esaurito le sue ultime energie; spesso si addormentava sui suoi fogli, e al risveglio, ricominciava, incitato dall’Ombra onnipresente di Nageki.

***

Riuscì a laurearsi col massimo dei voti prima di qualsiasi altro studente. Era riuscito a conseguire dei risultati così eccellenti che la via verso la cattedra di insegnante gli era già stata spianata. Quando fece domanda per St. Pigeonations, non ci volle molto prima di essere accettato.

Finalmente. Finalmente era qui. Ovviamente aveva subito scoperto chi fosse il medico che aveva ucciso suo fratello. Nei mesi e negli anni che seguirono, l’odio che a sua insaputa cresceva nei suoi confronti divenne sempre più aspro seppure da fuori non trasparisse assolutamente nulla.

Ebbe modo di scoprire gli orrendi segreti di quella scuola. I malati divertimenti del dottore, le sue bugie, i suoi esperimenti. Quando si imbattè un giorno in Shuu che si dilettava a uccidere e sezionare alcuni giovani studenti, Kazuaki avrebbe fatto qualcosa, certo, ma tacque – sì, tacque – perché il suo obiettivo finale sovrastava di gran lunga ogni altro proponimento. Sapeva che il dottore aveva intenzione di sterminare il genere umano. Ma non gli importava minimamente. Non gli importava, finché non avesse avuto vendetta per Nageki. Se non altro, tutte quelle altre nefandezze che Shuu (o Isa, come sapeva essere il suo vero nome) si compiaceva di protrarre non servivano ad altro se non a dimostrargli ancora una volta quanto fosse malvagio colui che aveva ucciso Nageki, e ad aumentare quindi il suo odio, se possibile.

Non poteva assolutamente perdonarglielo.

Sparargli all’ala sinistra gli aveva fornito un freddo e profondo piacere. Piacere… qualcosa che non credeva di poter provare più da molto tempo. Ma sapeva di non essere lì per quello. Era lì per Nageki. Finché non l’avrebbe riottenuto, niente in questo mondo sarebbe stato veramente piacevole.

Nageki aveva parlato di volere che il suo corpo venisse fatto scomparire. Dovevano aver fatto *qualcosa*... qualcosa che riguardava il suo corpo. Kazuaki tremava di rabbia al solo pensiero. Quando seppe tutto del progetto Hatoful, non ebbe più dubbi. Il corpo di Nageki era ancora da qualche parte. E avrebbe torturato Shuu finché non glielo avesse consegnato.

"Nanaki… sapevo che eri solo un idiota di cui non c’era da fidarsi… ma non pensavo…" il dottore strisciò via a stento, ansimando, "non pensavo tu fossi anche pazzo! Ahah! Ebbene, vuoi sapere dov’è Fujishiro. Beh, si trova nel fegato del signor Kawara. Tutto qui! Di lui non è rimasto niente, se non quelle cellule infette. S...soddisfatto?" Shuu sputò del sangue.

"Criogenizzazione… avevi parlato di…criogenizzazione..."

"Ma certo. Dei suoi organi, una volta morto."

"E’ ancora lì… capisco, è ancora lì. Significa che Nageki è ancora lì. Nageki è ancora lì. Nageki, Nageki, Nageki, Nageki… Sei ancora qui, Nageki, non è vero? Ti porterò via… via via via via via via via via via…" Aguzzò gli occhi, posseduto. "Via da questo inferno… ahahaha." Sparò di nuovo al dottore, poi si rivolse a Ryota con assoluta non-chalance.

"Kawara… tu sai cosa hai là dentro, non è vero? Dovrai solo… lasciarmi fare. Finché so che Nageki è da qualche parte, non posso lasciarlo solo. Io… non posso vivere senza Nageki. Tutta la mia vita, io ho vissuto solo, in quella casa, in quel mondo senza senso… ahahaha. Senza nessuno, nessuno. Ma poi… Nageki… Pensavo di averlo perso quella volta… ma poi è tornato da me. Ora tu vedi come non può sparire anche questa volta. Non può sparire per sempre, vero?" Gli occhi del professor Nanaki scintillavano di disperazione, ed apparivano a Ryota come i più desolati che fossero mai esistiti. "Deve essere da qualche parte… ed è lì." Si avvicinò, tirando fuori ora un coltello dalla tasca e puntandolo allo stomaco di Ryouta.

"S-Si fermi, professore! Nageki non vorrebbe questo!"

Kazuaki lo guardò torvo e spinse contro Ryouta il suo coltello, ruggendo infuriato. "Non vorrebbe? E cosa ne sai *tu* di cosa vorrebbe Nageki?!" 

"Io… io…" Ryouta poteva sentire la voce di Nageki dentro di sé mescolarsi con la propria. Era come se uno spirito disperato volesse salvare Kazuaki dalla sua follia. "Signor Nanaki... Anche io… Anche io ero là, quando vennero ad uccidere tutti quegli uccelli innocenti al centro accoglienza. Ero di passaggio, ma ho visto l’orrore di quella disperazione, e ho ceduto alle richieste del dottore Iwamine… ma…!"

La conversazione con Kawara di lì in poi fu breve, ma fu abbastanza affinché Kazuaki non avesse dubbi, la voce che aveva sentito improvvisamente allora era di Nageki, era *reale*, e la sua presenza concreta, capace persino di scacciare via e dissolvere l’Ombra…

Finalmente fu chiaro che l’Ombra non fosse altro che un pesante fantoccio del suo senso di colpa, a cui aveva falsamente dato il nome di Nageki. Il vero Nageki ora viveva attraverso Ryouta, e le parole che diceva non poteva che essere sue. 

Liberato. 

Si sentiva liberato. Incontrare di nuovo e finalmente lo spirito del fratello lo aveva cambiato per sempre, ancora una volta, come ogni volta, come incontrare Nageki per la prima volta aveva significato dare il primo fiato di vita. Dopo la sua morte, era morto anche lui. Ma ora, quello spirito lo riempiva da quel momento in poi di un serbatoio infinito di speranza e di vita, dopo che aveva rinunciato per sempre a entrambe…! Era rinato. A quella sorgente di vita che era Nageki, sarebbe per sempre potuto ritornare, sapendo che ora non dimorava in lui come un’Ombra, ma come una Luce.

Uscendo dall’edificio in quarantena, rivolse un ultimo sguardo dietro di sé. Nageki sarebbe rimasto con Ryouta. Ma Kazuaki non soffriva affatto per questo. Finché l’unica ombra che avrebbe visto di fronte a sé fosse stata quella prodotta dal sole, e le vere parole di Nageki fossero rimaste nel suo cuore, non avrebbe più temuto né la solitudine né la disperazione della sua assenza.

"Non c’è bisogno che lei mi tenga sotto spalla, signor Nanaki. Non le sembra alquanto inappropriato dopo quello che è appena successo?"

"Non riesce a muoversi a causa mia, dottor Iwamine. O dovrei dire forse, signor Souma? Nessuno degli studenti ha intenzione di portarla via da qui, sapendo che cosa lei ha fatto. Perciò, vuole che la riporti indietro?"

"Pff. Faccia quello che vuole. Lei è un pazzo lunatico."

"Stia certo che non le sarà concesso né da questa scuola né da me di restare solo per un bel po’ di tempo. Staremo insieme felici, non è vero?" Kazuaki sorrise con serenità perfetta; ma perché allora Shuu sentì un brivido salire su per la schiena? Sakuya, seguendo il loro passo, ascoltò il tutto ed annuì deciso. 

"Vivi e sii felice," il vento sussurrò, mentre Kazuaki e gli studenti in salvo ridevano di cuore.

Kazuaki girò la testa verso la provenienza di quella voce; non vide nessuno. Ma Nageki era lì. Sembrava ridere anche lui. Quella risata, che così raramente aveva sentito in passato, ma che sempre gli aveva scaldato il cuore, commosse i suoi ricordi e in un attimo lo pervase, come se prendesse dimora in lui.

Le ultime parole di Nageki erano ormai dentro di lui, e sarebbero rimaste là, per sempre. 

"Beh? Perché ci fermiamo, signor Nanaki?" sbuffò il dottore. "Non aveva intenzione di ‘trattarmi come si deve’?"

"Vivi e sii felice…" sussurrò Kazuaki.

"Che cosa… ha detto?"

"Vivi e sii felice." Kazuaki si rivolse al dottore e ancora una volta sorrise. "Ma certo, signor Souma. Proseguiamo avanti, insieme. Ci aspettano molte altre cose ancora!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ho provato a tradurla in inglese ma non veniva bene, perciò l'ho lasciata così. Spero che il piccolo (?) fandom italiano di questo gioco lo apprezzi, almeno! Ho scritto di getto questa storiella dopo aver finito il gioco presa da una sorta di furia, e quando è così di solito scrivo in italiano. Ah, inoltre, quando l'ho scritta non avevo giocato al secondo gioco, e tuttora non l'ho ancora finito. Mi è stato detto di giocarci perché ci sono sviluppi per questa ship. Se è così, gradirei non avere spoiler nei commenti! Grazie per l'attenzione.


End file.
